El Ejército De Dumbledore Lee El Epílogo
by AndreaBlackPotter7
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si unas misteriosas hojas aparecen en la Sala De Los Menesteres durante una de las reuniones del ED? ¿Y si fuera el epílogo de Harry Potter Y Las Reliquias De La Muerte? ¿Les gustará a Harry, Ron, Hermione y a todos los demás el futuro?


Todo lo que conozcan es propiedad de la increíble escritora J.K. Rowling

EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE LEE EL EPÍLOGO

Era una de las pocas veces que Harry Potter se sentía bien bien en Hogwarts, al menos ese año. La llegada de la profesora Umbridge a Hogwarts no resultaba nada alentadora para Harry, ni para la mayoría de los alumnos, bueno, tal vez para los Slytherin sí. Las clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras eran totalmente aburridas. El Ministerio pensaba que un conocimiento teórico bastaría para preparar a los alumnos. Pero Harry sabía perfectame que no era así, el Ministerio estaba tapando la verdad sobre la vuelta de Voldemort. Muchos habían tachado a Harry de mentiroso, inclusó Dean y Seamus, sus compañeros de habitación. Por eso Ron, Hermione y Harry habían decidido formar un grupo de estudiantes para poder prepararse para lo que esperaba fuera del castillo al que habían llamado "Ejército de Dumbledore". Tal vez no todo era malo, Harry había besado a Cho, aunque no parecia que fuera lo que él esperaba. Se había sentido atraído hacia ella, desde luego, pero no de la manera que esperaba. Sin embargo, esos últimos meses en el castillo había empezado a mirar a Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron, de una manera diferente. Ella ya no era aquella niña que se escondía de él cuando pasaba las Navidades en La Madriguera, se había convertido en una joven alta, delgada y bastante atractiva. Pero era la hermana de Ron, él no lo aceptaría. La voz de Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¿Harry? ¡Harry!

-¿Qué?

-¿Has escuchado lo que he dicho?

-S..sí

- Seguro- Respondío Hermione irónicamente y se marchó en direccion a Ginny, que hablaba con Luna.

Harry caminó lentamente hacia Ron y Neville, que no había conseguido todavía crear un patronus de cuerpo entero. Pero algo llamó su atención. Un ruido. Se giró hacia la derecha y entoncesa lo vio. Una armario de madera acababa de aparecer en mitad de la habitación.

Ron, que era el que más cerca estaba más cerca de él, se encaminó hacía el armario y Harry lo siguió. Toda la sala se había quedado en un silencio inmaculado, porque ya se habían percatado de la extraña presencia del objeto. Algunos hacían preguntas: ¿Qué es eso?¿Y si lo abrimos? ¿Pero, no podría ser una trampa? Y otros simplemente lo contemplaban. Ron agarró el tirador de la puerta del armario y tiró hacia él. Ron había pensado encontarse cualquier cosa maligna en aquel armario, pero estaba equivocado. Pero sólo había unas hojas de papel.

Hermione se aproximó hacia Ron y recogió los papeles del interior del armario. Se quedó mirando la primera hoja que había, estaba escrita con unos trazos finos y alrgados. Despues pasó de hoja, pero estaba en blanco. Extrañada pasó la siguiente hoja, y despues la siguiente, pero todas estaban en blanco.

- ¿A que esperas? ¡Leelo! – Exigió Harry, sin poder contenerse.

-Ya voy, ya voy – Respondió ella -Pero antes deberíamos sentarnos ¿vale?

-Me parece bien- Opinó Ginny que había estado callada todo el tiempo

Cuando por fin todos estuvieron sentados en sillas que habían aparecido de la nada. Hermione se dispuso a leer la primera hoja:

_Queridos miembros del ED:_

_Les envio esto de un futuro no muy lejano para poderles darles la oportunidad de cambiar cosas terribles que podrían pasar próximamente y también para que vean el futuro al que están destinados. Sinceramente, creo que deben tomarselo como una recompensa por no rendirse nunca. No todos seréis nombrados en estas hojas pero igualmente espero que estén felices por el futuro de los demás. Disfruten de la lectura._

_Un amigo_

_P.D: Se borrará cuando hayan acabado de leer_

**- ¡**Mirad las demás hojas! ¡Ya no están en blanco! – Gritó Luna maravillada

En efecto, en las hojas en blanco habian aparecido una lectura con una caligrafía igual a la de la primera hoja.

-Leamos-Dijo Neville

-Leeré yo si no os importa- Sugirió Luna

**El otoño pareció llegar repentinamente ese año. La mañana del uno de Septiembre…**

-Hogwarts- Dijeron todos sonriendo

…**era crispada y dorada como una manzana y mientras la pequeña familia se apresuraba a cruzar la ajetreada calle hacia la grandiosa y sombría estación, el humo de los tubos de escape de los coches y el aliento de los caminantes centelleaban como telas de araña en el aire frío. Dos grandes jaulas descansaban en lo alto de los carritos de equipaje que los padres empujaban, las lechuzas dentro de ellas ululaban indignadamente, y la pequeña pelirroja se demoraba temerosamente tras sus hermanos, aferrada al brazo de su padre.**

-¿Una pequeña pelirroja? A lo mejor eres tú, Ginny- Reflexionó Ron- No conozco a ninguna otra pelirroja.

-No puede ser Ginny, si esto es el futuro es imposible que sea Ginny- Le recordó Hermione

-Tienes razón – Dijo Harry

-¿Quién será esa familia?- Preguntó Fred

- No tengo ni idea Gred- Respondió George a su gemelo

-Sigue Luna-

**-No pasará mucho tiempo, y también tú iras, -le dijo Harry.**

-¿Yo?¿Que hago yo ahí?-Dijo Harry incrédulo

- Un momento dice "Una pequeña pelirroja iba aferrada al brazo de su padre" Eso significa que…-Dijo Ginny

-¡Harry, tienes una hija en el futuro!¡Felicidades! – Gritó Hermione

-Gracias-Murmuró Harry sorprendido y se dejó abrazar por Ron y Hermione.

-Continuemos- Sugirió Parvati Patil

**-Dos años, -resopló Lilly-. ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!**

-Que dulce, Harry la llamaste así por tu madre-Dijo Ginny y Harry la sonrió mientras Cho asesinaba a Ginny con la mirada

**Los transeuntes miraban curiosamente a las lechuzas mientras la familia se abría paso hasta la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. La voz de Albus…**

-¡Ya son dos, Harry! Se nota que en el futuro tienes mucho tiempo libre-Rió Fred y todos rieron mientras Harry estaba rojo de vergüenza

…**sus hijos habían reasumido la discusión que habían empezado en el coche.  
>-¡No! ¡No estaré en Slytherin!<br>-¡James, dale un respiro! –**

-Y también le nombraste por tu padre-Volvió a decir Ginny y Harry sonrió de nuevo-

**-dijo Ginny.**

-¡¿Qué?- Cho había saltado de la silla hecha una furia- ¡¿Cómo que Ginny? ¡Esa debería ser yo!- Y se marchó de la Sala De Los Menesteres corriendo.

Harry y Ginny se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron timidamente. Sin embargo Ron no parecía tan contento de que su mejor amigo y su hermana estuvieran juntos, aunque por otro lado pensó que sería fantástico tener a Harry en la familia.

Luna siguió leyendo

**-Yo solo digo que podría ser, -dijo James, sonriendo a su hermano menor-. No hay nada de malo en ello. Podría estar en Slyth...**

-Me parece que va a ser uno de los nuestros Forge, un auténtico bromista-Dijo George sonriendo

-Dios quiera que no-Dijo Ginny

-Nos ofendes hermanita- Dijo Fred

**Pero James captó la mirada de su madre y se quedó en silencio. Los cinco Potters se aproximaron a la barrera. Con una mirada ligeramente autosuficiente sobre el hombro hacia su hermano menor, James tomó el carrito de manos de su madre y echó a correr. Un momento después, se había desvanecido.  
>-Me escribiréis, ¿verdad? -preguntó Albus a sus padres inmediatamente, aprovechando la momentanea ausencia de su hermano.<br>-Cada día, si quieres que lo hagamos, -dijo Ginny.**

-Serás una buena madre Ginny- Opinó Hermione

-Gracias- Se limitó a responder Ginny

**-No cada día, -dijo Albus rápidamente-. James dice que la mayoría de la gente solo recibe cartas de casa una vez al mes.  
>-Escribimos a Jemes tres veces por semana, -dijo Ginny.<br>-Y no deberías creer todo lo que te cuenta de Hogwarts -añadió Harry-. A tu hermano le gusta gastar bromas.**

-Lo que yo decía, James es uno de los nuestros- Dijo George

**Lado a lado, empujaron el segundo carrito hacia adelante, cobrando velocidad. Cuando se aproximaron a la barrera, Albus hizo una mueca, pero no se produjo ninguna colisión. En vez de eso, la familia emergió a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, que estaba oscurecida por el vapor blanco que surgía del expreso escarlata de Hogwarts. Figuras confusas se movían como un engambre a través de la neblina, en la que James ya había desaparecido.  
>-¿Dónde están? -preguntó Albus ansiosamente, espiando hacia las nebulosas formas que pasaban mientras se abrían paso andén abajo.<strong>

-¿A quienes estarán buscando?-Preguntó Neville

-Supongo que a Ron o a Hermione- Le contestó Lavender Brown

-Seguramente- Dijo Harry, con impaciencia por saber con quienes se habían casados sus dos mejores amigos

-Me muero por saber con quien te casate Ron- Dijo Ginny divertida

-Y yo- Aseguró Ron, pensando en Hermione

**-Los encontraremos -dijo Ginny tranquilizadoramente.  
>Pero el vapor era denso, y resultaba dificil discernir la cara de nadie. Desconectadas de sus propietarios, las voces sonaban antinaturalmente ruidosas. Harry creyó haber oído a Persy discurriendo ruidosamente acerca de las regulaciones de escobas, y se alegró la excusa que se le presentaba para no pasar y saludar...<br>-Creo que esos son ellos, Al, -dijo Ginny de repente.  
>Un grupo de cuatro personas emergió de la niebla, de pie junto a un carrito muy grande. Sus caras solo se enfocaron cuando Harry, Ginny, Lily, y Albus llegaron justo ante ellos.<strong>

-Ahora sabremos quiénes son- Dijo Neville

**-Hola, -dijo Albus, que sonaba inmensamente aliviado.  
>Rose, que ya vestía su nueva túnica de Hogwarts, le sonrió.<strong>

- ¿A quién me recuerda?-Dijo Harry divertido y miró a Hermione que se estaba ruborizando levemente.

-Seguro que es tuya Hermione- Dijo Ginny

**-¿Todo bien al aparcar entonces? -preguntó Ron a Harry-. Para mí si. Hermione no se creía que pudiera pasar un exámen de conducir muggle, ¿verdad? Pensó que había Confundido al examinador.  
>-No, no es cierto, -dijo Hermione-. Tenía una fé absoluta en ti.<strong>

-¡Dios mío! ¡Esto si que no me lo esperaba! ¡Ron y Hermione! – Gritó Lavender celosa

-¡Que fuerte! ¡Hermione seremos cuñadas! – Gritó Ginny también mirandolos a los dos, que tenían la boca abierta pero no decían nada

**-Para que quede claro, le Confundí. -susurró Ron a Harry mientras juntos alzaban el baúl de Albus y la lechuza hasta el vagón-. Solo olvidé mirar por el retrovisor, y mira tú. Puedo utilizar un Encantamiento Supersensorial para eso.**

Todos rieron

**De vuelta en la plataforma, encontraron a Lilly y Hugo, el hermano menor de Rose, teniendo una animada conversación sobre en qué casa serían seleccionados cuando finalmente fueran a Hogwarts.  
>-Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos, -dijo Ron- pero sin presiones.<strong>

Y una carcajada general recorrió toda la sala

-¡Ron!- Le reprendió Hermione

**-¡Ron!**

-Vaya parece que no has cambiado mucho ¿eh? – Dijo Harry divertido

**Lily y Hugo rieron, pero Albus y Rose parecían solemnes.  
>-No lo dice en serio, -dijeron Hermione y Ginny, pero Ron ya no estaba prestando atención. Captando la atención de Harry, asintió subcepticiamente hacia un punto a unas cincuenta yardas de distancia. El vapor se había disipado por un momento y tres personas estaban de pie en un espacio libre de la cambiante niebla.<br>-Mira quién está ahí.**

-¿Quién será?- Preguntó Parvati Patil

-Ni idea- Dijo Michael Corner

**Draco Malfoy estaba allí de pie con su esposa e hijo, con un abrigo oscuro abonotado hasta la garganta. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás de tal forma que enfatizada la barbilla puntiaguda.**

-¡Cómo no!

-¿Qué hace él hay?- Dijo Luna

-A lo mejor tiene un hijo…-Dijo Neville

**El nuevo chico se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus se parecía a Harry. Draco captó un vistazo de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny mirándole, asintió cortesmente, y se alejó.**

-Parece que os llevais mejor que ahora- Dijo Hermione

-Si eso parece- Respondio Harry sin creerse que su peor enemigo despues de Voldemort le saludara

**-Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius, -dijo Ron por la bajo-. Asegúrate de machacarle en cada exámen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.**

La sala rió.

-Menos mal, por que imagínate que tiene el cerebro de Ron- Rió Ginny

-Callate Ginny- Respondió Ron medio enfadado medio divertido

**-Ron, por amor de Dios, -dijo Hermione medio severa, medio divertida-. ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!  
>-Tienes razón, lo siento, -dijo Ron, pero incapaz de contenerse, añadió-. No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura.<strong>

La sala volvió a reir.

-Ahí tengo razón ¿eh? Espero que ese tal Scorpius no se acerque a mi hija nunca- Dijo Ron

- Quién sabe a lo mejor no es como su queridísimo padre- Aseguró Hermione

**-¡Ey!  
>James había reaparecido, se había librado a sí mismo de su baúl, lechuza y carrito, y evidentemente estaba que explotaba con nuevas noticias.<br>-Teddy está de vuelta,…**

-¿Quién es Teddy?- Le preguntó Ginny a Harry

- Ni idea, no conzco a ningún Teddy- Dijo el pelinegro

…**-dijo sin respiración, señalando sobre el hombro hacia las vaporosas nubes-. ¡Acabo de verle! Y adivinad que está haciendo. ¡Morreándose con Victoire!**

-¿Y quien es Victoire?- Preguntó Neville

- A lo mejor es francesa- Dijo Hermione

**Fulminó con la mirada a los adultos, evidentemente decepcionado por su falta de reacción.  
>-¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin!<strong>

-Lupin tuvo un hijo- Dijo Harry incrédulo

-¿Quién será la madre? Lupin no tiene novia- Razonó Ginny

**¡Morreándose con nuestra Victoire! ¿Nuestra prima? Y le pregunté a Teddy que estaba haciendo...**

-¿Prima? O sea que es una Weasley…-Dijo Ron

-Un momento Victoire es francés- Dijo lentamente Hermione

-Si ¿Y?

-¿Cuál de tus hermanos tiene una novia francesa?

-Bill ¿Y?

- Como que ¿y? Victoire debe ser hija de Bill y Fleur Delacour

-Puede ser

**-¿Les interrumpiste? -dijo Ginny- Te pareces tanto a Ron...**

-¡Ginny!- Gritó molesto Ron

**-... ¡y dijo que había venido a verla! Y después me dijo que me largara. ¡La estaba morreando! -Añadió James como preocupado de no haber sido lo bastante claro.  
>-¡Oh, sería adorable que se casaran! -murmuró Lilly soñadoramente-. ¡Entonces Teddy sería realmente parte de la familia!<br>-Ya viene a casa a cenar casi todos los días -dijo Harry, ¿por que no simplemente lo invitamos a vivir y acabamos con esto?**

-¿Cómo que invitarle a vivir?

-¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo a Lupin

**-¡Si! -dijo James entusiamado-. No me importaría compartir cuarto con Al... Teddy podría quedarse mi habitación.  
>-No, -dijo Harry firmemente-. Al y tú os estaríais peleando a cada rato y no quiero que la casa acabe demolida.<strong>

-Bien pensado, Harry-

**Comprobó el viejo reloj que alguna vez había pertenecido a Fabian Prewett…**

-Nuestro tío- Murmuraron los Weasley

**-Son casi las once, será mejor que subáis.  
>-¡No olvides darle recuerdos a Neville! -dijo Ginny a James y le abrazó.<br>-¡Mamá! No puedo hacer eso con un profesor.**

- ¡Neville , eres profesor!- Y todos le felicitaron

**-Pero conoces a Neville...  
>James puso los ojos en blanco.<br>-Fuera, si, pero en la escuela es el Profesor Longbotton, ¿verdad? No puedo entrar en Herbología y darle recuerdos...  
>Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las tonterías de su madre, se apresuró a adelantarse para dar una patada a Albus.<br>-Luego te veo, Al. Vigila a los Thestrals.  
>-Creía que eran invisibles. Dijiste que eran invisibles.<br>Pero James simplemente se rio, permitió que su madre le besara, dio un abrazo rápido a su padre, después saltó rápidamente al tren. Le vieron avanzar, después alejarse vagón arriba hacia sus amigos.  
>-Los Thestrals no son nada de qué preocuparse, -dijo Harry a Albus-. Son criaturas gentiles, no hay nada que asuste en ellos. De todos modos, vosotros no vais a llegar a la escuela en los carruajes, iréis en botes.<br>Ginny se despidió de Albus.  
>-Te veremos en Navidad.<br>-Adios, Al, -dijo Harry mientras su hijo le abrazaba-. No olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes. No te metas en lios con Peeves. Nada de duelos con nadie hasta que hayas aprendido como hacerlo. Y no dejes que James se meta contigo.**

- Buenos consejos, señor padre del año- Rieron los gemelos

**-¿Y si acabo en Slytherin?**

-Oh, pobrecito – Murmuró Ginny

-Yo estaba igual, creo que todos tenemos ese miedo a acabar en Slytherin – Aseguró Ron

**El susurro era solo para su padre, y Harry sabía que solo el momento de la partida podría haber obligado a Albys a revelar lo grande y sincero que era su temor.  
>Harry se agachó para que la cara de Albus estuviera ligeramente por encima de la suya. Solo Albus entre los tres hijos de Harry, había heredado los ojos de Lilly.<strong>

Todos estaban muy emocionados

**-Albus Severus,**

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio hasta que de repente Harry dijo:

-No puede ser-

-Harry, estás loco ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió poner a tu hijo el nombre de Snape!- Gritó Ron

-Estoy igual de sorprendido que tú-

-¡Ginny, cómo le dejaste!

-No lo sé – Ginny tampoco podía dar crédito a lo que oía

**-dijo Harry quedamente, para que nadie más que Ginny pudiera oirle, y ella tenía suficiente tacto como para fingir que estaba escuchando a Rose, que ya estaba en el tren-, te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era un Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido.**

-¡Esto es muy raro! ¿Snape director de Hogwarts?¿El hombre mas valiente que has conocido?- Ron no podía creérselo

**-Pero y si...  
>-... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.<br>-¡De veras!  
>-Lo hizo en mi caso, -dijo Harry.<br>Nunca antes había contado eso a sus hijos, y vio la maravilla en la cara de Albus cuando lo dijo. Pero ya las puertas se estaba cerrando a lo largo de todo el tren escarlata, y los sonidos señalaban el momento de partir para los últimos rezagados.  
>Albus saltó al vagón y Ginny cerró la puerta tras él. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca. Un gran engambre de caras, sobre y fuera del tren, parecían estar vueltas hacia Harry.<br>-¿Por qué están todos mirando? -exigió Albus mientras Rose y él se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes.**

- No les dijiste nada- Dijo Hermione perpleja

- Eso espero- Dijo Harry

**-No dejes que eso te preocupe, -dijo Ron-. Soy yo. Soy extremadamente interesante.**

-Seguro- Ironizó Ginny

**Albus, Rosie, Hugo, y Lily rieron. El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, ya sonrojada por la excitación. Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando como su hijo se alejaba de él...  
>El último rastro de humo se evaporó en el aire otoñal. El tren había doblado una esquina. La mano de Harry estaba inmóvil, alzada en un adiós.<br>-Estará bien, -murmuró Ginny.  
>Cuando Harry miró hacia ella, bajó la mano ausentemente y se tocó la cicatriz en forma de relámpago de la frente.<br>-Lo sé.  
>La cicatriz no le había dolido a Harry en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien.<strong>

-Sabéis lo que eso significa ¡Voldemort no existe en el futuro!

La Sala se llenó de besos, abrazos y felicitaciones. Pero todo no acababa aquí. La última hoja todavía estaba sin leer. Así que Luna la cogió y leyó.

_**Queridos miembros del E.D:**_

_**He aquí algunas cosas que me gustaría que supieran :**_

_**Teddy Lupin es hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que murieron en una batalla contra Voldemort**_

-¡NO! ¡No podemos dejar que eso ocurra!- Gritó Harry

-No lo haremos- Le consolo Hermione

_**Después de caída de Voldemort :**_

_**Harry y Ginny Potter tuvieron a sus tres hijos: James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna**_

_**Ron y Hermione Weasley tuvieron a Rose y Hugo**_

_**Luna y Rolf Scamander tuvieron a Lorcan y Lyssander**_

_**Neville y Hannah Longbottom tuvieron a Frank II y Alice II**_

_**George y Angelina Weasley tuvieron a Fred II y Roxanne**_

_**Fred y Katie Weasley tuvieron a George II y a Leanne**_

Después de leer esto todos estaban radiantes de alegría. Harry experimentó el sentimiento mas grande y mas bonito que nunca había sentido y se prometió a si mismo que lucharía por tener ese futuro. Y por primera vez se sintió preparado para afrontar todo lo que se le pusiera por delante. Luego se se encaminó para hablar con Ginny…


End file.
